Faithfully
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Dib's touring with his band, leaving Zim alone and worrying. But Zim has nothing to worry about. Dib's heart belongs to him. Mentions of Mpreg. ZADR


Before you ask, yes I did get the idea listening to the Journey Medley from the last ep of season 1 of Glee. But I got the idea for Dib being a rock star and missing Zim because earlier me and my boyfriend were joking around about me being a rock star because I'm dating my number one fan. (His words, not mine…well I was the one who said I was a rock star…but he was the one who said he was my number one fan 3 I really love that boy)

And I miss him…so much. This song makes me think of him. That's why I listen to the Glee regionals performance over and over and over again. Because this makes me think of him and even though it hurts because we're so far away, it also makes me feel better. We fought earlier in the night and he went to bed right after, but I hope when and if he reads this it makes him smile, even a little. I'd give anything to see him smile.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Dib watched as the telephone poles zoomed past him, looking out of the window of the tour bus. He sighed, the green of the grass only reminding of his lover's skin and the pink flowers on the roadside only making him think of his eyes. When he had started the band it had just been for fun. He had never expected to make it and now that he had he wished he hadn't.

The tours, the shows, everything…it just took him farther and farther away from his beloved Zim. All he wanted, more than the fame, fortune, and horrible girls who threw themselves at him, was to be at home with his little alien. He just wanted to hold him in his arms.

Picked up his guitar and started strumming, laying back and starting up at the ceiling as he began to sing softly, hoping impossibly that Zim could hear him.

_Highway Run_

_Into the midnight Sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind._

Somewhere, thousands of miles down the road in the opposite direction of where Dib was heading, a short green boy was sitting on his couch and staring at the calendar, as if that could make the days go by faster until his Dib-stink came home. But he knew it wouldn't. He got up and began pacing the living room again, something he did often while his lover was on tour. He completely ignored GIR, not interested in his shit right now. This was no time for bacon soap or piggies and he swore to god if that little robot-

He cut that thought off with another sigh. Taking his frustration out on GIR wouldn't do any good. Maybe…Did had left one of his guitars at home and he'd been teaching Zim to play. One song in particular came to mind, but he couldn't remember the first verse. So he started in where he could remember and just went from there.

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love _

_along the wire_

Without knowing he was doing so, Dib joined in with Zim. The latter running his hand along his rounded stomach.

_And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family._

_Right down the line it's been you and me._

_And loving a music man all it' supposed to be. _

_Oh Boy you stand by me_

Tears started trickling down Dib's face as he thought of Zim all alone in that big house with their crazy robot dog and a baby on the way. He shouldn't be here right now, he should be home with them.

Zim hugged his knees as close to his chest as he could get over the baby bump, burying his face in his arms. He knew Dib kept touring with the band so he could support him and the unborn baby, but he didn't care about the money. All he wanted was for Dib to come home.

Who knew what he was doing out there on the road without Zim there to keep an eye on him. Was he eating right? Was he sleeping well? Did he remember to take care of himself? Was he…

No, that wasn't possible. Of course he'd heard the stories about rock stars and groupies, but his Dib wasn't like that. He loved Zim. He wouldn't ever betray his trust like that. And even if he did he would tell him.

Right?

Just then the phone rang and he rushed to pick it up, hoping it was Dib. He was rewarded when his voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey baby." He whispered, He could almost hear the smile in his voice and he held the phone to his hear with both hands in a way Dib had always described as adorable.

"Hey yourself." He said back, knowing in that instant that he had been wrong to ever doubt him.

_I'm forever yours_

"I love you, Zim."

"I love you too, Dib."

_Faithfully._

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

This story has exactly 666 words. I find that funny. Anyone else? No? Just me? Oh well. At least this story turned out better than my first two failed attempts at ZADR.


End file.
